thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Horrorpony11/Game of Chairs
TRIGGER WARNING: Sexual content, Death, Spooks, and probably some memes. Chapter 1: Daddy No! It was a calm day in Wikianos, The kingdoms were happy and people weren't dying every damn day. But that was gonna change. Fast. It started in the calm northern kingdom of Canadia Hold where Tyler Sturk and his 4 happy children Kekai, Cait, Emilia, and Isabelle were prepairing for the arrival of a very important person: The king of Wikianos! Tyler had been good friends with the king for a long time and wanted things to be perfect. Unfortunatly, Tyler's unloved child he found on the side of the road was causing trouble. While the other children were cleaning and being helpful, Blake was throwing rocks at the other children. He threw one a little too hard and it hit one of the villagers, who died a horrible and painful death. Tyler sighed and gave his disappointment child a death stare. Blake tried to puppy dog his way out of it, but Tyler wasnt having any of it. Tyler drop-kicked his ass out of of the castle. "Do not come back until you last ONE DAY WITHOUT KILLING SOMEONE!" Tyler yelled, and the doors closed Blake out. "Daddy no...." Blake was broken. His father kicked him out for just being himself. Blake turned away, tears in his eyes, and began to leave. A few hours of cleaning and the villager's body taken out back to a shallow grave, the castle was ready. Noots began to sound as the king soon rolled up. Max Brittatheon Entered the small keep while his wife and her brother chilled on some horses along side him. Max jumped out, and examined the small keep that he now entered. The four children and their daddy stood, blocking the leftover blood from the ded guy that was forgotten and probably never existed. Max greeted his old friend Tyler with a warm, sweaty handshake while his wife, Aria Memeington and her brother Connor Memeington, Queen and Captain of the King's Guards greeted the four children, then quickly ran up to the tower for no real reason dont question me. Max and Tyler went to sit and discuss business, while the children went to their rooms like good little children. All but one. Isabelle decided to see what the Queen was doing. She quietly snuck up the tower stairs. Isabelle made it to the top room where she then heard moans and the Queen screaming for her brother. The King must be HURT! Isabelle being the awesome hero she was, kicked the door down. Or she tried to. Her foot made a loud thud and the bone broke in 3 different places. Weakling. The door soon opened anyways and a nude Connor stood there. He seemed confused at the hurt little child, but once he realied that she probably heard him and his sister doing things and stuff he panicked. He brought her inside the room. Queen Aria covered herself with the sheets as the child entered the room. Connor quickly shut the door and asked the child what she had heard. Isabelle being scared, replied with that she thought she heard someone hurt and the Queen screaming for her brothers help. Connor seemed happy with this, but there was one problem. Having been seen nude, he could not risk the child telling everyone about his "Size Problem". He was considering letting the child go with a warning, when Aria quickly spoke up. "She saw your little pickle. If she gets to, the whole kingdome does." At this small little taunt, Connor threw the small child through the wall. Not even kidding. He just wanted to hurt her, but nope. The wall fell apart and the child went with it. Her body landing on the small table outside where Max and Tyler were talking. The next thing anyone heard was a Ear-raping scream from Tyler when he realised his daughter was dead. Sp00py. Category:Blog posts